Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{42}{100} \times -0.45 \times -0.2 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{42}{100} \times 100\% = 42\%$ $ -0.45 \times 100\% = -45\%$ $ -0.2 \times 100\% = -20\%$ Now we have: $ 42\% \times -45\% \times -20\% = {?} $ $ 42\% \times -45\% \times -20\% = 3.7800000000000002 \% $